<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantomized by 5ievel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708220">Phantomized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ievel/pseuds/5ievel'>5ievel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Human Wilbur Soot, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pain, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phantom Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot are Siblings, Transformation, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Wilbur Soot, Young Technoblade, Young Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ievel/pseuds/5ievel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Younger Wilbur and his family.<br/>Wilbur is pushed to the side constantly, his brothers and their hybrid abilities seemingly more important to his father. He's tired of being forgotten, he's tired of being considered weak.<br/>He can do something about it, and he will. </p><p>aka<br/>Wilbur feels unloved because he is human and takes it into his own hands, this is the story of how Phantom Hybrid Wilbur came to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Had this idea in my brain for a while and decided to speed run it, Everything is already written and will be uploaded as I go through and edit it. (Not beta read btw)<br/>I am relatively new at writing but this is good practice. :)<br/>Some chapters are much shorter/longer than others, my apologies. </p><p>Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur has watched Phil fly around ever since he was a small child, and he loved it. He loved watching his father figure swoop around, performing tricks for him to clap and cheer at with sparkling eyes. He loved imagining the never-ending freedom that came with wings, he’d imagine what it would be like to be able to go wherever whenever, the fun that would be at his hands. Wilbur got to stop imagining one day when Phil picked him up from behind and flew into the air. They soared across clouds and oceans, letting Wilbur laugh with delight as he clung to his father, looking around in amazement before settling in the arms holding him and enjoying the feeling of flight, the feeling of freedom, the feeling of safety, the feeling of love. Wilbur got to soar quite frequently, and he took every moment with Phil filled with joy. </p>
<p>Then Technoblade came along, and the flights lessened. Phil became busy teaching Techno to fight, farm, and many other things. Wilbur didn't mind, after all, he understood! There was another son in the house, there was another hybrid. It was understandable Phil spent more time with Techno than him, it was understandable Wilbur was shoved to second place but he didn't mind. He is still loved even when pushed to the side. Right? </p>
<p>When Tommy became the third member of the family, the flights stopped altogether. All time originally allotted to him was given to the youngest hybrid. Wilbur tried to ignore the itch of desire, every time he saw Phil take Tommy to the skies, every time Tommy boasted about their travels, every time Phil spoke proudly of Tommy and his wings. Wilbur cheered for his littlest brother and laughed along with him. He didn't need to fly, he didn't need Phil as much as the others did. They were hybrids just like their father. Why should a human like Wilbur need the same attention as his brothers? He told himself he didn't. He told himself he was just fine. He pushed down his hope and hurt, it didn't bother him, not one bit. Wilbur was still third, wasn't he? That's still medal-worthy! But….what good is third place if it’s still last?</p>
<p>Tubbo joined soon after, a small ram hybrid brought home by Tommy. Philza was a good parent so of course when he was told of the child abandoned in a box, he took him in. That was fine with Wilbur, he loved Tubbo as much as the rest of his family but he couldn't help that spark of jealousy when Phil started telling him his old adventure stories like he used to tell Wilbur. He couldn't help the small flame of anger when he saw Tommy grab Tubbo and take to the skies laughing as he once did. Wilbur couldn't help the shatter of his heart as he saw Phil grab Techno and follow the two younger boys. But still, when they all arrived home bursting with energy and smiling brightly, he smiled and waved. Wilbur ignored the burning in his eyes and the pain in his chest as he escaped into the house. He was last, he wasn't fine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could do something about it couldn't he? There had to be a solution, some sort of fix.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the start!! Feel free to leave kudos or comments if you'd like :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! <br/>This chapter is kinda small but I'm posting the third one with it :)</p>
<p>A reminder that these aren't beta read, doing my best though! <br/>Hope you all enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur timed everything perfectly, He waited until Phil was gone. When he'd go out with one or all of his brothers Wilbur would sneak into the library, skimming through text after text. There were plenty of books based on magic and things, there had to be something he could use. </p>
<p>When he heard the front door open he'd slide out of the library and back into his own room waiting for the next chance to go back, knowing Phil that wouldn't be too long. Their father was always wanting to teach Techno new skills, or go have fun with whatever mischief Tommy and Tubbo were up to. </p>
<p>It stung how much he was left alone, but Wilbur told himself it was a good thing. He needed this time, and with any luck, it wouldn't be long before he got to be with his brothers too.  </p>
<p>Finally finding something, he whispered out a small cheer and quickly ripped the desired page out of the book. Wilbur shoved it in a pocket and stood up ready to leave, only to be met with the sound of footsteps and a door creaking open. He panicked, how did he not hear the door? Phil wasn't supposed to come in here! he was supposed to be spending all day with the others! Why would he have a need to come in here?! </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” </p>
<p>Wilbur snapped his gaze up to his father at the question. Excuses buzzed around his mind as he nervously patted his pocket, hoping to prime that the page wasn't visible. </p>
<p>“I was looking for paper, I had a song idea in mind and wanted to write it down but I couldn't find any.”</p>
<p>Phil simply nodded before flying up to a higher shelf and grabbing some paper and a book, handing the sheets of paper to Wilbur with a short pat on the shoulder. </p>
<p>“Alright, well here you go Will. Have fun yeah?” </p>
<p>Wilbur bit down the dissatisfaction as Phil turned to leave without asking about the aforementioned music, he didn't even have a song idea. He should be happy Phil didn't care. </p>
<p>He snuck a quick glance at the cover of the book in his father's hand, seeing it was Tubbos favorite he felt his fists clench in jealousy knowing now that Phil was spending time with the ram hybrid and not him. Quickly the feeling faded as he remembered the life-changing information he held in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Of course, thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are welcomed :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 lets goooooooooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days upon days of staring at the paper pass and Wilbur is unsure if he wants to go through with his plan, it terrifies him more than he would like to admit. He could go at any time, he had nearly everything he needed but… was it worth it? Would it work? </p>
<p>Wilbur paced around his room, paper in hand before letting out a cry of frustration and shoving the paper away again, and storming out his door and down the hall. Not yet, he desperately wanted to do it, he missed how it used to be, but he couldn't get over the fear. What if something bad happened? What if it backfired? </p>
<p>He shook those thoughts away at the sound of voices downstairs, quickly shuffling down the steps he saw the rest of his family talking. Tubbo saw the older teen and waved him over to the group. </p>
<p>“Wilbur!! Tommy and I get to stay with Ranboo while Phil and Techno are gone!”</p>
<p>Gone? Why are they leaving? How long? He wasn't told about any trip. They couldn't be planning on leaving without telling him, surely not. </p>
<p>Phil noticed his confusion, tapped his shoulder, and spoke up. </p>
<p>“Will, it's just a simple supply trip. Techno and I will go do that, and the boys decided to go spend the week with Ranboo. Nothing to be worried about. We will be back before you notice ok?” </p>
<p>Wilbur wasn't sure what came over him, but he felt hopeful for the first time in a long while. He wanted to join them so badly, this could be his chance. Before he could change his mind he blurted out the question burning his tongue. </p>
<p>“Can I come? Please.” </p>
<p>Techno just sighs disappointedly as Phil steps forward, sending Wilbur a pitying glance before grabbing his hands in his own. </p>
<p>“Will. This isn't somewhere you can join, it's not safe. Not for someone like you.”</p>
<p>His chest ached at the words, for someone like him? He doesn't think Wilbur could make the trip, he finds him a hindrance! He shouldn't have asked. </p>
<p>Wilbur looked around to the other family members, desperately searching for something to tell him his thoughts were wrong. Grim faces refused to meet his eyes and his heart sank realizing they all thought the same. They all thought of him as a hindrance. His entire family! No one thought he was capable. </p>
<p>Wilbur felt a fire within him roar to life before ripping his hands out of his father's and raising his voice. “You all think I'll die! You think I can't make a simple trip with you guys without getting hurt! You honestly find me that pathetic?? Because I'm a fucking human?!” </p>
<p>All four of the other occupants froze, looking between themselves trying to figure out what they should do before the oldest stepped forwards. “You have to understand Wilbur. Technoblade has more strength, Tubbo has speed, Tommy and I can fly, you cannot do any of those things. They are special, you just aren't! I'm sorry. You will not be joining us.” </p>
<p>Wilbur flinched back at the admission. He knew he wasn't like the others, it was obvious, but to hear his own father say it... It felt like he's been drenched in ice-cold water, or slapped across the face. Wilbur opened his mouth to deny it or prove them wrong but he shut it with a click. What could he say? It was the truth, wasn't it? His brothers were different, they were worth something. Wilbur however, wasn't, even in the eyes of his own family.</p>
<p>He didn't know what to do, they were just staring at him, their faces nothing but pity. Pity for him. Pity for who he is, for what he is. A quiet sob threatened to escape his throat, so Wilbur simply nodded at the others before hurriedly turning around and going back upstairs to his room. </p>
<p>He was wishing at least one of the four would come up after him and deny what was said, maybe hold him and tell him he is in fact special, that he is loved, that he is wanted. He waited and waited… and waited. No such thing happened, instead he got the sound of the front door shutting. Wilbur froze at the loud slam, straining to hear anything but nothing reached his ears. </p>
<p>He wasn't given even a single goodbye! Wilbur felt tears prick at his eyes before sniffling and rubbing them away, he didn't need a goodbye. Wilbur choked back a whimper. He was fine without one. He needed to prepare anyways, if he wasn't wanted this way, he could fix it! He could! He knew how. He could do it before the rest of the household even got back. </p>
<p>New mission in mind he grabbed the crumpled paper from his pocket and started mentally creating a list of what he had and what he'd need to get. This was doable! Wilburs lips curved into a small smile. </p>
<p>He wouldn't be forgotten or left behind anymore. He wouldn't be considered weak or helpless. Wilbur would prove them all wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the read!<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but no pressure. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here have another chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur had six days to prepare and complete his tasks before everyone returned, one day being put aside for the effects to fully take place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 1 was spent setting up the brewing stands and cauldrons. </p>
<p>He raided the storage room for the blaze rods and cobblestone needed and dragged the supplies along with an empty cauldron outside through the forest and into a small cave behind their home. Wilbur carefully crafted the brewing stands before settling them beside the empty cauldron and grabbing a bucket.</p>
<p>He ran to the nearest lake and filled the bucket not wanting to make two trips, then slowly wandered his way back over to the cave and dumped the contents in the cauldron.</p>
<p>Wilbur crossed off the first line on a list taped to the wall and sat down against the cool stone wall with a sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 2 was dedicated to potion bottles.</p>
<p>Half of the day consisted of Wilbur digging up plenty of sand and nearly falling into the water multiple times. Surprisingly, he managed to get more sand than needed without incident. </p>
<p>The second half of the day was converting sand to glass and actually constructing the bottles. Wilbur was proud he only broke two. </p>
<p>The second line was crossed off after storing the empty bottles in the cave with the rest of the stash. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 3 was used to grab nether supplies. </p>
<p>It began by Wilbur sneaking into the nether through Phil's rarely used portal after realizing he used all their blaze rods on the brewing stands, needlessly to say he was unprepared. </p>
<p>Between running from upset hoglins and narrowly avoiding lava pits he managed to grab some nether wart and glowstone. At the cost of a slightly singed shirt, he got the blaze rods needed as well. </p>
<p>Wilbur nearly stumbled into a wither skeleton when a yawn interrupted his searching, but quickly avoided the dangerous mob and bolted to the portal. He decided he had enough nether supplies. </p>
<p>A third line was messily crossed off as he dumped the newest supplies next to the potion bottles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 4 was the easiest.</p>
<p>Wilbur simply yet again raided the storage room for fermented spider eyes, sugar, and red stone dust before taking a break and doing anything and everything the boy could think of to stay awake. </p>
<p>The most important ingredient was phantom membranes and in order to get those he needed to entice the phantoms to attack. Which meant staying awake for days. </p>
<p>The fourth and second to last line was slowly crossed off as Wilbur tried his best to hold back a yawn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 5 was the dreaded day.</p>
<p>Phantoms were such a pain and Wilbur wasn't the best fighter in the world. He may know his tricks and have some skill, but he was exhausted and hasn't had to fight a phantom by himself in quite a while. </p>
<p>Wilbur spent the day practicing with his bow, and even a small bit of training on using a sword. When night arrived he stood out in the open and waited, fatigue pulling at his limbs. </p>
<p>He didn't have to wait long before twin screeches were heard, and he could see a blurry shape coming directly at him. Standing back he aimed his bow right between the two green glowing dots he knew to be eyes and fired.</p>
<p>The first mob let out a horrific sound and fell to the ground, but before Wilbur could celebrate the second dived and he was forced to swing his sword at it. The phantom easily avoided most of the blow before scratching at Wilbur's exposed arm. Recoiling back with a hiss of pain, he quickly jabbed the sword upwards into the gut of the flying mob letting its screeches die down and wings go limp. </p>
<p>Grabbing the dead mob off of the sword, he walked over to the first phantom and grabbed it too before spotting the third one in the distance. Mentally cheering at seeing the final one needed, he took up his bow again before swiftly finishing off that one too. </p>
<p>Now with all three membranes deposited into the cave, Wilbur marked off the final line with a grin and stretched before heading to bed. </p>
<p>He had 2 days left, it would only take one more to brew the potion and let the effects settle. Things were going perfectly, soon he'd be equal with his brothers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Plans are coming together!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Irreversible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! I didn't expect to add this many in one go, apparently, I have free time and I'm in the editing mood. <br/>Enjoyyyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up was difficult as he expected with being so sleep-deprived, but Wilbur easily pushed through knowing today was the final day. The day everything would change! He would be able to go with Phil and Tommy! He could compete with Tubbo and Techno. He would actually be able to join in things, no longer pushed aside in favour of someone better. The thought brought a smile to his face. </p>
<p>Standing up with one final stretch he ran outside to the cave, nearly falling face down the stairs in his rush. When he got there he checked over the list twice more before starting to actually brew the potion.<br/>Wilbur wasn't too worried about messing up the brew, his potion-making skills were one of the very few things Phil was proud of after all, but he still proceeded with caution. Were anything to actually go wrong it could fuck up a lot of things for him, or easily kill him. </p>
<p>Carefully he added ingredient after ingredient, checking temperature and consistency after each addition. Finally sprinkling in the last bit of red stone dust he watched as the bottle filled with a glowing greenish-yellow liquid. </p>
<p>Waiting a moment for it to finish dripping Wilbur grabbed the potion and held it up to eye level, giving it a small swirl. Did he really want to do this? He wasn't sure. Did he need to? He thought so. Letting out a sigh as he made up his mind, Wilbur shakily brought the bottle to his lips and drank. </p>
<p>It was so bitter it was almost spat out the moment it touched his tongue, but he refused to let all this work go to waste for nothing and continued drinking, only taking a small break to breathe and calm his gag reflex. His senses felt flooded and overwhelmed like he was breathing and ingesting toxic fumes. </p>
<p>When it was finally empty Wilbur shut his eyes and bent over slightly taking deep breaths, it was foul and left an odd coating in his mouth. It was done though, there was no turning back. He only had to wait for the effects to hit full force. </p>
<p>Standing up straight up he wiggled his fingers and let out a sigh of relief, he felt fine. He felt chilled but he left that to a mix of nerves and the cold air of the cave. Confident he was not about to keel over and die, he ditched the bottle and walked back to the house to ride out the rest of the potion. </p>
<p>The plan was to chill inside and sleep or maybe even write music while he waited to surprise his family when they came home. What wasn't part of the plan was the noise of shouting and giggling inside the house. </p>
<p>Wilbur felt a chill run down his already cold back, and his face felt warm. Does he go inside or go back to the cave? He doubted they'd notice he was gone if he left for the cave again, but a small sliver of hope clung to the thought of them searching for him should he not show up at home. </p>
<p>The potion effects weren't even that bad, they wouldn't notice. They might not even notice him come home! He would be just fine. </p>
<p>Walking through the door he immediately walked straight into a feathered back and glanced up. His father stood above him, the man sent him a curious look before laughing lightly and ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>“What have you been up to Will?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He's done it!! It's happening whether it's wanted or not now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all are going to get sick of updates at this rate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur hesitated, shuffling a bit and fiddling his fingers before he finally responded. </p>
<p>“I was hanging out with Schlatt. He invited me over while you guys were gone.” </p>
<p>He prayed Phil couldn't see through the lie, he definitely did not want to explain brewing an ancient and dangerous recipe that he stole from Phil then proceeded to use on himself. Wilbur had the feeling that may not go over so well. </p>
<p>One of Phil's wings wrapped around Wilbur before slightly pushing him towards the stairs as his father smiled gently at him. “Hope you had fun and didn't cause too much trouble.  Why don't you head upstairs? Tommy was looking for you earlier.” </p>
<p>Wilbur nods, ignoring the feeling of vertigo at the action before going upstairs. Waiting until Phil couldn't see him he quickly turned into his room rather than Tommys. He could visit his brother later, right now he needed to let the sick feeling pass before he messed up in front of someone. </p>
<p>Sitting down on the bed slightly curled into himself, he whimpered lightly when his teeth started to ache and his back pulsed with heat. This was worse than expected, sure, but he could handle it. </p>
<p>A particularly vicious feeling tore through him and he curled in even further, biting his lip and drawing blood before sprinting into the bathroom and hovering over the bowl, waiting for his stomach to stop flipping around and his head to stop throbbing with a dull ache. </p>
<p>The feeling lessened slightly, and he leaned against the wall letting his eyes shut, while he didn't think he'd throw up at this exact moment, he didn't quite trust his condition enough to leave the bathroom either. </p>
<p>“Wilby? Are you ok?” </p>
<p>Wilburs eyes snapped open and met the concerned gaze of his winged brother, he faked a smile and weakly nodded. </p>
<p>“Yes Toms, I'm fine. Feeling better now.”</p>
<p>Tommy squinted at him, before coming closer and sending him a glare. </p>
<p>“Bullshit, you're sick! I'll get Dad!”</p>
<p>Wilburs eyes widened and he sputtered out a quick response as he grabbed the younger's wrist, keeping him from leaving. “No! No Dad does not need to know ok? I'm honestly feeling better, I promise ok?”</p>
<p>Tommy didn't look the slightest bit convinced and Wilbur knew he wouldn't give up, “Alright, Get Technoblade if you must tell anyone but do not tell anyone else ok Toms? Especially Dad.” </p>
<p>Wilbur released his wrist after receiving a nod and let him run off before letting his head hit the wall with a small thunk and softly swearing. This was not going to plan at all, but Techno would stay quiet if he asked. </p>
<p>A few more whimpers escaped when the pain came back in sharp bursts, but Wilbur managed to stay mostly silent until Tommy shoved Techno into the bathroom with a huff before storming off. </p>
<p>He didn't know how long he'd been in the bathroom, it felt like both seconds and hours all at once. </p>
<p>“Wilbur you do not look so great. You are really pale and shaky, Tommy wasn't exaggerating. Are you sure you don't need Phil?” </p>
<p>Wilbur glanced at his own hands, willing them to still before focusing on his piglin brother. “Yes Techno, I'm just tired” it’s not exactly a lie. “A little rest and I'll be just fine.” </p>
<p>He stood up, hand against the wall, and braced himself before releasing his hold and stepping forwards. His vision sparked until all he could see was white, this was progressively getting worse and Wilbur was not pleased. </p>
<p>He tried to put a hand back onto the wall to steady himself but his limbs refused to listen to him and Wilbur could feel himself falling, awaiting a painful impact that never came. Instead, he was wrapped in warmth. “Primes Will. This isn't ok.” </p>
<p>Wilbur knew he wasn't ok, whether something went wrong or not he didn't know, but he could not afford Phil knowing, not until it was over. Slowly cracking his eyes open with a groan, he pushed against Techno as support until he was standing, albeit wobbly. “It's fine Tech. I just stood up too fast. I promise I will be ok. Just help me to my bed, I can sleep it off. Do not tell Dad. Promise?” </p>
<p>Technoblade shook his head with a sigh and a grumble of “Fine, but it's your funeral” before slowly walking with Wilbur over to his room and dropping him in his bed. “If you need me, call me. I'm just down the hall. Don't die because you are too proud to get help ok WIll?”</p>
<p>Without waiting for a response he left Wilbur alone in the room, who squirmed uncomfortably before whispering to himself. “I am getting help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh ho not what Wilbur expected for sure!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is one of the longest chapters I think, hope you all have fun with it.</p><p>!!!Warning!!! There is blood and body transformation in this soooo read at your own risk :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur screwed his eyes shut and bit his hand to stifle the cries threatening to echo out as a burning sensation spread from the base of his neck all the way to his tailbone. It just kept getting worse and worse. It felt like lava trailing down his spine, scorching everything it touched. </p><p>Leaning onto the wall for support he dragged himself over to his mirror and turned his back towards it, slowly Wilbur dragged his sweater up to his neck to see what was happening, whimpering every time the fabric rubbed wrong and caused a sliver of pain. What he saw nearly made him shout in a mixture of surprise and disgust. </p><p>Stretching from his tailbone to halfway up his neck with a bigger section surrounding his shoulder blades, was black ashy looking blotches. It looked like his back had been burnt to a crisp or withered, perhaps a mix. The sight made him gag. Wilbur held his breath, praying he wouldn't get sick, he couldn't make it back to the bathroom in time. Especially without tipping someone off that something was wrong. </p><p>Wilburs eyes were locked onto the new marks, he watched as it appeared to pulse in time with the bouts of agony and throbbing in his skull, moving outwards ever so slightly with each pulse. </p><p>He needed to get out of here, someone would see the marks and tell Phil, or perhaps he did mess something up and was in fact dying. Wilbur found he didn't care as much about the second probability as he should have, but either option he did not want his siblings to see. </p><p>Practically dragging himself over to his window, he shoved it open as quietly as possible. Ignoring the stinging sensation spreading to his fingertips and eyes, Wilbur heaved himself out the window landing with a distressed gasp. He couldn't tell if he landed wrong or if it was the potion, the pain increased and rippling through his body along with the unbearable heat. </p><p>Sweat dripped down his face as he breathed heavily, sitting still for a moment in an attempt to stop the waves of sick and agony crashing around inside him. Wilbur wasn't sure it was worth it anymore, but there was no going back now. With that in mind, he bit his cheek and started to hobble towards his cave. It was cold there, it would help the heat, surely he would feel better. </p><p>He was wrong, entering the cave which seemed lighter than Wilbur remembered, his limbs failed him once again as he fell against a rough stone wall. The cool feeling only provided a moment of soothing before it quickly felt like frost biting at his skin. </p><p>Wilbur sobbed and tried to crawl forwards away from the chill but stopped in his tracks as he saw his hands. His fingertips looked like he dipped them in a dark purple or black ink, small claws protruding where human nails should be. </p><p>His breathing picked up to a terrifying rate, the pressure in his chest building and building until he wasn't sure if he would pass out or not. It only got worse when he took a good look at his skin. It looked wrong, he couldn't place why until it practically flickered and Wilbur caught a glimpse of the brewing stands through his hands before his skin switched back to what he was used to. </p><p>Wilbur watched as it kept rapidly changing as if his body couldn't decide what to do. Tears freely poured down his face as he held his shaking hands in front of him. “Fuck. Stop stop stop!! Stop!! Please, Fucking stop!!” Surprisingly, it did. His skin stayed solid, although it still looked slightly off. Wilbur would take what he could get. </p><p>He curled down onto the floor sobbing out regrets and apologies as he felt something wriggle on his back. No- in his back. It hurt and felt oh so wrong. </p><p>Wilbur snuck a glance at his back, regretting it and immediately turning away when he was met with two moving lumps. It wasn't natural for skin to move and stretch as it was, he knew that much. </p><p>Devastating agony started from his shoulder blades and swept outwards. He didn't care anymore about anyone overhearing him as screams and sobs spilled from his mouth. It hurt! It hurt more than he'd ever felt before. He wanted it over, he needed it over. He couldn't take it anymore! Mania slowly pooled into his thoughts, it was simple! He could end it right now. They just needed out and it would all be over. It hurt because they were stuck! They just needed an escape, he was perfectly capable of providing that. </p><p>A broken yet determined grin showed pointed teeth before the boy let out weak choked laughter as he threw himself back into the cave wall, grinding his back into rough stone as carelessly as possible letting the sharp stones nick and drag against his skin. </p><p>Wilbur paused his frantic movements to stare at the blood pooling on the floor and wall, it seemed almost purple. before another agonizing wave tore through his entire body causing him to scream out, the high volume causing his own ears to ring. </p><p>It wasn't fast enough, it wasn't. The rock wasn't working. He needed more, He needed them out! Wilbur huffed and desperately tried to reach his newly clawed hands behind him. He would do it himself, the rocky surface wasn't enough, but he would be. Whines of pain escaped him as he clawed at his back, barely registering the new lacerations over the loud pounding in his ears and the burning overtaking his limbs. </p><p>What he did notice, however, was the cool feeling encircling his wrists. Wilbur felt something tugging his hands away from his wound and fought back. No! He needed to do this! “Let me go!! I need them out!!” He was nearly there, he could feel his new appendices ache and push against his newly ripped skin tenfold.  </p><p>The grip held steady, much stronger than Wilburs weak attempts. He dropped his head and tugged away one last time “Please..” </p><p>Wilbur felt something in his hair, he was so tired. Something is touching his face, it's cold. It feels...nice. He thought he heard a voice, it sounds familiar. Phil? He heard multiple things at once, one being the comforting voice talking to him. Even if he was too preoccupied to actually recognize what it said, he could sense the soothing tone. The second being three horrific tearing sounds back to back accompanied by the sound of something beating against the air. </p><p>His throat stung as if rubbed raw. As his screams quieted, Wilbur felt himself fall from the cool grasp. </p><p>His vision goes black before he even hits the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aha angst chapter! poor poor Wilbur<br/>Next up is the Phil chapterrrrr, is he as bad as he seems?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: Concern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm back yet again. Maybe I never leave. </p>
<p>Enjoy another longer chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unpacking from their trip, Philza found himself in the library quickly putting things away. He paused, setting his bag on the ground and grabbing a book with a small shred of paper sticking out of it. He doesn't know what about the book got his attention, but he was glad it did, he hoped he caught it fast enough the page wouldn't be permanently creased. </p>
<p>Opening it showed that it was just a torn piece of a page folded outwards when the book was closed, not a folded page. Perhaps ripped out by Tommy? That kid did not have the most careful touch out of his children. </p>
<p>Phil hummed curiously as he flipped the book over reading the cover, this isn't anything he could see Tommy being interested in. In fact, he didn't see a reason any of his children would want a page from this book. It was old, and not something he's even read himself in a long while. </p>
<p>Before he could question it anymore, said child came crashing into the room with Techno and Tubbo behind him, hurriedly shouting. “Have you seen Wilbur?? He's really sick, and I know we weren't supposed to tell you and I'll apologize later but we can't find him. The stupid prick, leaving while sick and not telling anyone.” He took a long inhale of breath before continuing. “Dad! None of us know where Wilby went!!” </p>
<p>Seeing his usually happy son so close to tears made his heartache and he kneeled down giving him a hug before standing up, hand still on Tommy's shoulders and looking at the others. “None of you know where he went?” The answer is 3 shaking heads. “And he is sick? Why didn't anyone tell me?” He received nothing but silence for a few moments before Techno spoke up. “He didn't want us to tell you, made us promise not to. He said he'd call if he needed anything.” </p>
<p>Phil pinched his nose and sighed, before ordering the kids to search the house again while he looked outside for his missing son. Why would Wilbur even request that of them? He knew Wilburs was acting odd whenever he saw him, recently he was more closed off than usual and lacking the energy he had once before, but Phil thought he would get over it. He assumed it was something simple that didn't need interfering, and that if he was needed Will would come to him. Apparently, he was wrong and now his son was ill and missing. </p>
<p>Phil rubbed the back of his neck tiredly when he realized that the probability of him stopping this earlier was high, if only he paid more attention. </p>
<p>He flew into the skies looking for any sign of life, any speck of movement would do. He kept gliding around, worrying at his lip as more and more time passed. The only movement he saw was the pink blob of techno leaving the house and sadly shaking his head, clearly telling him Wilbur was not inside. </p>
<p>Phil was about to head down to his son when a faint but familiar scream nearly made him drop out of the sky. Will! </p>
<p>Flying as fast as he could go, he dived through the forest to where the scream was originating. Spotting a cave he put his hand on his sword hilt, Wilbur was in there and possibly surrounded by monsters. Carefully he walked into the cave, keeping an eye out for any sign of hostile mobs.</p>
<p>The sounds of sobs and screams coming from the side made him whip his head around towards a shaking lump. It was too dark to see what exactly the form was at this distance but he assumed it was Wilbur. </p>
<p>He saw glowing green eyes flick over to him briefly before moving back to where they were before. Phil grabbed his sword, preparing to strike the monster off his son as he walked closer only to drop it to the ground with a clatter and a gasp as he got a better look. Those eyes belonged to his son, glowing green pools overtaking the usual warm brown. </p>
<p>Phil let his eyes sweep all over his son, there was so much blood. Wilbur was tearing up his shirt, claws digging into his back and splattering blood over the walls, tears running down his face and dripping to the ground, mixing in with the dark puddles below. He was hurting himself!! Phil started forwards before stopping at the bestial sounds escaping the thrashing form. </p>
<p>Was this his son? Or some sort of beast mimicking him? Phil gripped his sword tighter and clenched his teeth. He didn't know what to do, what if it was Wilbur? The odds tore at him, if it wasn't his son and he helped, the actual Wilbur may be in trouble. If it was his son, and he didn't help…. Phil didn't want to think about that. </p>
<p>Without much more thought on the chances, he raced forwards and grabbed Wilburs wrists, holding them tight as his son weakly struggled against his hold. “Will stop! It's me, It's only me” Feeling his son slow down his attempts of escape, he cradled him into his chest and pet at his hair. “You'll be ok son, Dad's here yeah? I'm here.” Tears burned at his eyes. This was Wilbur, he didn't know how this happened but it wasn't important at the moment. What mattered was helping his son, he was scared and injured. Phil wouldn't let anything else happen to him. </p>
<p>Suddenly something slammed against his leg, nearly making him drop Wilbur as he hissed in pain from the new cut. He was forced to actually let go when two leathery appendages burst from his son's back and started wildly flapping, hitting Phil repeatedly and pushing his arms away from Wilbur's body. An inhuman screech ripping from the younger's throat as his body flailed around before falling bonelessly to the ground in front of Philza.</p>
<p>He crouched down to inspect his son's form, unsure of what exactly to expect. He saw the light green glow peeking from under his eyelids and small fangs protruding from his lips. He saw blackened and clawed fingers coated in purplish blood making Phil shiver just thinking at the damage done. </p>
<p>He moved his gaze onto the most obvious changes, 3 new limbs. 2 leathery wings, obviously a scaled-up version of a phantom attached to what looked like a spine and the start of a ribcage on the outside of his body. Phil prayed it wasn't actual bone. At the base of the bone-like material trailing down his back was a whip-like tail, again looking eerily like that of a phantom. </p>
<p>Wilbur looked like a phantom hybrid, but he wasn't a hybrid. He never was, why did he change? What the fuck happened?</p>
<p>Phil pushed down the chill running down his arms and the taste of bile in his throat, he needed to get Wilbur medical attention immediately. The rips and slashes on his back were horrific, he had no doubt they'd scar.</p>
<p>Approaching cautiously he delicately lifted Wilbur's new wing over his shoulder and picked him up as gently as possible before calling out to the others using his communicator. “Tech get in here, it's the cave behind the house. I need your help with Wilbur! Tommy go open up all the doors for us, and go clear everything off of Will's bed ok?! Tubbo go grab my med kit and stick with Tommy!” </p>
<p>Techno rushed in, a concerned whine barely audible as he took in his brother's state before he hurriedly went and grabbed Wilburs other side. The two worked together to carry Wilbur out of the horrid cave and into the house, gently setting him on his bed being careful of his new limbs.</p>
<p>He noticed his eyes stopped glowing green at some point and smiled weakly, at least Will wouldn't have to deal with that. Phil mentally promised to get him new sheets after this ordeal was over, he didn't want to have to look at the blood anymore and he was sure everyone would agree.</p>
<p>Tubbo and Tommy ran in with a massive bag filled to the brim with potions, bandages, and even a suture kit. sending twin terrified looks to the body on the bed. Phil thanked them and sent them out of the room. He ignored the protesting of the two, children didn't need to see this. </p>
<p>Both of the remaining members started washing the gore from Wilbur's back, wincing every time he flinched or made a sound. Phil felt dread build in his chest every time a new wound was discovered. There were so many, way too many. </p>
<p>When it was done they shared a worried look at all the marks left behind before continuing on. Phil spread healing potion over every wound he could see while Technoblade followed behind with bandages. He was glad the suture kit was needed only a few times. </p>
<p>While they had no doubt it would ache for a long while, and most definitely scar, they were confident Wilbur would be just fine health wise. This brought an exhausted smile to both Technoblade and Phil. </p>
<p>Deciding there was nothing more to be done until Wilbur woke up, the two spent a moment convincing themselves it was ok to leave. Phil was hesitant, he knew realistically nothing drastic would happen when he left the room, but worry still settled in his mind. Techno tipped his head in the direction of the door, and Philza nodded. Both of them headed downstairs to inform Tommy and Tubbo of the news. They're probably on the verge of busting down the door to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Philza shows some actual parental concern!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to edit and upload it all today. Why? Because I can :)</p>
<p>Enjoy some fluff and comfort</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He came to awareness slowly, his brain felt like mush. Confusion floating around his mind as he struggled to understand anything around him. He felt...heavy, and numb. Where was he? He couldn't hear anything past dull static. Did he die? Maybe. He didn't think that's so bad. </p>
<p>Feeling started to come back bit by bit, first Wilbur could feel the chill hit his exposed back, next he felt something soft. His bed? His fingers twitched. Wasn't he in the cave last? Hazed memories swarmed him all at once, causing his eyes to snap open as he sprung up to sit on the bed with a groan. </p>
<p>Wilbur regretted the movement as an ache spread all throughout his limbs but quickly shut it out at the movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his neck to look behind him and almost squealed in delight at the sight of wings twitching behind him. He did it! He could fly with Phil and Tommy! He could be a part of the family again!! Giving them a test flex, he grinned when they mostly followed his commands. </p>
<p>He stood up from the bed and tried to walk forward before the new weight attached to his back tipped him backward, causing him to fall and land with an odd squeak of pain slipping past his lips. Pain momentarily forgotten Wilbur held a hand to his throat questioningly trying to figure out what the fuck that noise was and how he made it. </p>
<p>He didn't have long to think about it before something slithered around his ankle, causing him to jump up from the ground in a panic with wings flaring up in response and flapping wildly, knocking his guitar to the ground with a loud crash. Wilbur winced at the sound but his focus was quickly drawn to the tail flicking around his leg. He realized it belonged to him as it moved as wanted. This wasn't supposed to happen, all he wanted was wings like his dad. The joy he felt before turned cold with panic as he messily stumbled over to the mirror. </p>
<p>He looked at his hands with fright, silently begging the claws to go away, and couldn't help the pitiful whine when no such thing happened. Moving on he lifted his upper lip up to bare his teeth, feeling his eyes water when he saw fangs replacing the canines. </p>
<p>Struggling to breathe he could feel the world blurring, all noise slowly being drowned out by loud static as he was forced to look at all his new features. It was a mistake. He messed up, Oh god what would his family say? Would they finally kick him out, done with him messing things up? They were right, he brought a clawed hand up to wipe the tears away but ended up crying harder as he caught sight of them again. </p>
<p>Dark clouds of thought swirled around him as his legs shook and he gave in, falling to the ground and banging his knees. Digging his nails into the wood and letting his wings sit limp at his side he debated on what he should do. Does he run? Does he wait? </p>
<p>Wilbur wasn't able to choose before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he shot to the side banging his wings into the wall with a hiss as he looked fearfully at the figure in front of him. <br/>This was it wasn't it? </p>
<p>Instead of harsh words or disgust, he was met with the kind eyes of his father and open arms. Was it a trick? His memory may be hazy at the moment, but Wilbur thinks he remembered the sparkle of a diamond sword in that cave. He tasted doubt on his tongue, Wilbur wasn't sure what to trust. His father looked genuine and caring, but he knew damn well he was practically a monster now. </p>
<p>Thinking it over Wilbur hesitantly took a step forward, losing his balance again but getting tugged into a warm embrace before he could fall. Phil's wings wrapped around him like when he was younger, before everything. Unable to help the feelings bubbling up inside he buried his face into Philza’s shoulder with a whisper of “Dad. Dad, I'm sorry.” </p>
<p>Phil hummed and rubbed his arm comfortingly. ‘What happened Will?” </p>
<p>Wilbur shook in his father's grasp while quickly forcing out everything he wanted to say “I shouldn't have done it. I took your potion book, and I used it. You were right I am pathetic, it was a mistake and now I look like a monster. I just wanted to be like you guys so I could spend time with everyone.” He gripped tighter to his father, his words being broken as cries and whimpers cut in.  “I thought I wouldn't be home alone anymore. I thought this would fix everything!” Wilbur was breathing heavily and Phil was concerned he'd pass out at this rate. “I wanted to be loved like before but I fucked it up so bad. I'm sorry, I understand if you guys want me gone. I can go, I won't waste your time anymore I swear. I'm sorry Phil, I know I'm just a human, I know I'm difficult--” </p>
<p>Phil felt his heartbreak and tears come to his eyes as he hugged his son closer. His own child thought that? Thought he was pathetic and should be kicked out after such an injury? Though he'd get rid of him for how he was? His own son thought Phil didn't love him. </p>
<p>Phil thought back on the past weeks, months, and even the last few years. He couldn't remember spending much, if any alone time with Will, only pushing him away with excuses and empty promises. His face burned as tears quietly slipped down his face. He failed as a father! </p>
<p>Will did this to himself, to please him. To gain love and attention Phil failed to provide. His own son, went through torture and drastic alterations… because Phil made him think he needed to. </p>
<p>Shuffling so Wilbur sat in his lap, he rested his head on Wilbur’s before letting out a shaky breath in an attempt to steady his quivering voice. “Will. I should be the one apologizing to you son. I let you down, and there's no excuse. I should have noticed how you were feeling, I should have prevented it from even happening in the first place. I'm sorry son.” He hugged Wilbur tighter and looked him in the eyes before continuing. “You are not pathetic, you are not a mistake. You are so strong and talented, and smart, and I love you so much. You are my son, you are perfect just the way you are whether that's human or not. I am sorry I failed to show you that.” His feathered wings brushed against Wilburs own leathery ones.  “I'll do better from now on if you'll let me. I promise” </p>
<p>Wilbur sniffed and nodded weakly, so Phil smiled at him and patted his head. “Are you feeling up to standing? I'm sure your brothers would love to see you.” Wilbur shook his head and hid his face to the side as red spread across his face. Phil tilted his head slightly before laughing lightly in realization. “The new wings throwing you off?” At Wilbur's timid nod he stood up and held his arm out. “I'll help you, son, you'll get used to it pretty soon. Hell, you should have seen me when my wings first came in. I was falling all over the place, couldn't stand up for more than a minute y'know.” </p>
<p>Wilbur giggled and grabbed his arm, hoisting himself up with a mumble of “Fallza” causing Phil to burst out with laughter before they slowly made their way to the door and downstairs. They had to stop a couple of times when Wilbur's tail wrapped around a banister unwillingly or his wings flexed out by mistake, but eventually, they made it to the doorway of the kitchen where hushed talking could be heard. </p>
<p>Wilbur stopped walking, could he do this? What if they don't think the same as Phil? He bit his lip in worry before remembering his sharper teeth and hissing out “Ow fuck.” </p>
<p>Phil had the audacity to huff a laugh at him, Wilbur sent the older man a heatless glare before a shout got his attention. </p>
<p>“Big dubs!!! You're ok!!” Tommy who obviously heard the laughter, barreled into his side, drawing out an oof as the younger wrapped Wilbur a quick and tight hug before backing off and glaring at him with crossed arms. </p>
<p>“What were you thinking? You left us! You were sick!! Everyone was worried!” Tommy paused as his cheeks flushed slightly “Well not me, obviously I knew you'd be fine. Tubbo was practically crying, Techno too! But not me, I never cry.” Techno smacked Tommy upside the head as Tubbo gave Wilbur a much gentler hug “I'm glad you're alright Wilbur.” </p>
<p>Techno simply patted his shoulder relief visible in his eyes. “Wilby!!” Tommy poked his side, gaining his attention once again. “This is bullshit by the way” Wilbur felt the dread collect in his gut as his brother gestured to his whole body, “I know Tommy, I--” He was cut off by a shout from the smaller boy “Your wings look cooler than mine! And you got a tail!! What the fuck man!” Wilburs thoughts ground to a halt, what? “I bet I'm still faster than you though, I bet you'll crash on your first flight too.” </p>
<p>Phils laugh saved Wilbur from having to respond “You'll just have to race when Wilburs flight lessons are done yeah?” </p>
<p>Him? Fly? With the others? Flight lessons? Wilbur stuttered over his words “Wh- Y- You'll teach me? To fly?” He felt a spark of hope he thought died out long ago burn to life again. </p>
<p>Phil grabbed both shoulders, lightly bumping their wings together, and looked into his eyes nodding. “Of course Will, Just me and you. Like old times, It's been way too long since we've flown together yeah?”</p>
<p>Wilbur's throat closed up as a happy sob broke out and he covered his mouth. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he let them flow freely. They were happy this time after all. He felt his tail flick from side to side as he laughed with delight, his family joining in when Techno commented “Will. you're like an overgrown puppy now” </p>
<p>Wilbur hugged his family, letting his wings wrap around them all. “Yes, please. Thank you, I'd want nothing more.” He tightened his wings around them all in one last hug before backing up and wiping his tears away with his sleeves. “I love you all. So much” </p>
<p>Happy voices filled the room as they all returned the words. For the first time in a while, Wilbur felt like he was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second to last chapter woooooooo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tis the end buddies!! </p>
<p>Very short, but I wanted to add a smol fluff scene, like a bonus or cherry on top :p<br/>I really hope you all liked this fic! I appreciate all the support and I look forward to writing more fics in the future :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training started two weeks after he woke up so his wounds had time to heal. They started with basic things before slowly progressing forwards, and Phil was right. It was just them. Tommy only popping in every once and a while to teach Wilbur a couple of tricks he learned on his own, occasionally the others passed by to cheer him on, but most of the time it was Philza and Wilbur. </p>
<p>Wilbur's heart felt whole as he emanated pure bliss, The bone-deep ache he used to feel lessened with every flight, every time Phil praised him. </p>
<p>Finally, three weeks later Phil told him he was ready for his first real flight, no practices or small tasks. They'd be soaring wherever he wanted, together. His wings tensed in anticipation as Phil stood beside him. “Ready son?” He sharply nodded, a fanged grin growing on his face as he looked to Phil. </p>
<p>“Let's go then.” They simultaneously shot into the sky, Hollering with excitement. Wilbur flew ahead of Phil, glancing back at his father and laughing loudly before dipping in and out of the clouds.</p>
<p>Philza smirked and copied the action before adding a twirl forwards to the end. Wilbur, clearly taking this as a challenge stuck his tongue out at the other man and looped above, behind, and past Phil before tucking inwards like a cannonball and letting his body spin forwards rapidly as he dropped past the clouds and out of sight. </p>
<p>Phil in response dived down, gaining speed and doing a barrel roll around Wilburs falling form before flying steady beside his son as Wilbur suddenly stretched his wings out and came out of the drop, matching pace and level with Phil. </p>
<p>They smiled brightly at each other and smacked their hands together in a high five, infectious laughs flying in the wind as they synchronously dived towards the water, dipping their hands in as they glided, occasionally splashing the other before continuing on in their journey. Wilbur missed this, so much. </p>
<p>He'd never have to miss it again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, I immensely enjoy reading them all and replying! Thank you oh so much for sticking around! <br/>Have a wonderful day y'all!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>